Breakaway
by brucas32
Summary: Brooke Davis needed a change in scenery. After her boyfriend Nathan cheated on her, she lost all hope for another relationship. Can a handsome stranger help change her mind about love? BL
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write another story even though I have no time to write it…Someone suggested to me making Kelly Clarkson every chapter title so I thought it would be fun to do every song on Breakaway, in order, as chapter titles. Let's see if it works…**

**Chapter 1: Breakaway**

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

I could breakaway 

Brooke turned the volume of up in her car stereo. She wanted to drown out any sort of emotion left in her body. She literally felt numb. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. You hear stories and you always feel bad, but when it actually happens to you, there are no condolences that will help you through.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

And breakaway 

That is exactly what she was doing. Breaking Away. Away from her family, her friends, and especially _him_. Obviously leaving is never the best solution, but Brooke couldn't handle being there anymore. So she grabbed all of her stuff threw it in the car and took off. She just kept driving not exactly sure where she was going, but not really caring either. For the first time in her life, she felt free. And it was honestly the most alive she felt in a long time.

----

Brooke was starting to get antsy. She had been driving forever and really had to go to the bathroom. Next sign she saw she was going to get off, because this was getting ridiculous. She saw an upcoming sign: Welcome to Brooklyn. You Name It…We Got It. Well, she had no idea what it was she was looking for but maybe she could find the answer here. After finding a spot and getting out for her pit stop, Brooke really didn't know where to go. She didn't really carry much money around, because _he _always paid for everything. It annoyed her that just thinking about him made her want to stop traffic and burst into tears. Trying to block he-who-must-not-be-named from her thoughts, she started walking around admiring little things that were not in the little North Carolina town she grew up in. She was also intimidated by the people. Everyone seemed so confident and in a rush. She was trying to take her time and enjoy her surroundings and almost got trampled. She turned to the left and something orange hit her with such force she fell to the ground. Great this was not how her independence was supposed to get started. If she landed herself in the emergency room her first day she would have to call her parents to help her pay. And that would be admitting defeat, which is something Brooke Davis wasn't a fan of.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Brooke glanced up to a mop of blond hair and blue eyes holding a basketball. Under any other circumstance, she might have blushed if some guy who looked like that came over and started talking to her. But really she couldn't feel a thing. Even the tumble to the ground didn't hurt that much.

"I'm fine," She tried getting up but failed. The guy reached his hand out to offer her some support. She gladly took the help and got up.

"That looks pretty bad,"

"Excuse me," Brooke said offended. What the hell was this guy talking about?

"Your cut," he explained. She glanced down and noticed for the fist time her leg was bleeding.

"That is just peachy," God, it seemed nothing could go her way anymore. It was just one bad thing after another.

"My apartment is right around here. I could help you get that cleaned up." The guy offered and he did seem pretty genuine. Not to mention drop dead gorgeous but that wasn't the point. She considered her options. She didn't even know this guy's name let alone anything else about him. She was in a place where she knew no one and had no place to go. The old her would have never gone with him. And with that in mind, she smiled at him one of her famous dimpled grins.

"I'd love to,"

_Fly away, breakaway_

**The chapters will get longer, I promise. Please Review! Next chapter: Since U Been Gone. **


	2. Since U Been Gone

Sorry about the bold last chapter…I don't know what is wrong with me. Please review!

Chapter 2: Since U Been Gone

_I'm so moving on yeah, yeah…._

"So I didn't even catch your name," The guy said flirtatiously. "I'm Lucas."

Brooke stared at his outstretched hand before hesitantly shaking it. She wasn't used to guys shaking her hand, or for that matter flirting with her. She was usually the aggressor, or at least she used to be. Yes, it was easy to say she was ready to change who she was, hell, start a new relationship. But when the reality actually hit and she was here talking to what seemed to be a nice guy, it wasn't quite as easy as it sounded.

"Brooke," she answered trying to sound cheerful. God, she hated that he had done this to her. Made her feel like this any time she was in a close proximity to another guy.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl,"

"Wow you did not just say that," Brooke chuckled. "Worst line ever." She joked. Maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as she had originally thought. She could totally be just friends with Lucas.

He laughed along with her. "So are you from around here? I've never seen you before. I definitively would have remembered seeing you somewhere." He grinned.

"There's the flattery again." She grinned back and it was then that she realized this had been her first real smile in what felt like forever. Sure she had held her head high and plastered on more fake smiles then she cared to recall, before it had been too much and she had to get out of there. But here she was with some stranger who knew nothing about her past and that was something in itself to smile about. For the first time since it happened, she was starting to feel something again. And that was enough for her.

His apartment was not what she expected. It was small and pretty cramped. When she had been on vacation the New York she had always stayed in lavish hotels, nothing like this. But it was almost refreshing and kind of a reality check. This was probably the kind of place she was going to have to get. She was going to have to get a job, find a place to live. Without the help of daddy's credit card. That was the scary part. Thinking about starting in the real world and being on her own sounded cool but with the lifestyle she was used to, this was definitely going to be a challenge.

"This might burn," Lucas came out with peroxide and pored it over her cut. IT dissolved to white and Brooke shut her eyes.

"You could have told me how much it was going to sting." Brooke grabbed her leg in pain.

"What have you never gotten hurt before?" Lucas said sarcastically, not really thinking it could be true.

"No, I never get hurt." Brooke replied matter of factly.

"Never? Please tell me your kidding." Lucas stared at her in disbelief.

"Well I get hurt," she whispered "just not on the outside." Brooke looked down to the floor. Why did she say that? Now she was going to have to explain herself and that was not something she wanted to share.

"What do you mean?" The question Brooke knew was coming.

"I just had some problems with my ex," she answered slowly, not knowing how much information she wanted to reveal to someone she didn't know. But maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell someone that didn't know her. Maybe an outsider opinion would help her. And if not, it's not like things could get any worse.

"He cheated on me," she continued, "with my best friend," she choked on her last words. They still wounded her. How could the two people she cared most about in the world do that to her?

"Wow, that sucks," Lucas commented. "Well, if they couldn't see how great you were then it's their loss."

"How can you say that? You don't even know me."

"What are you trying to tell me your crazy or something?" Lucas raised his eyebrows questioningly at her and Brooke laughed.

"I'm just good at reading people," he went on "And you seem like a nice person."

"Well thanks I guess. You seem pretty nice yourself." Brooke blushed. She never said things like that.

"What was his name?" Lucas asked and she looked away. She had trying to pretend that he didn't exist. Avoiding talking or thinking about him at all costs. She looked into the blue eyes of the boy sitting in front of her. They were a different color than the other boy's but still just as nice. They seemed much warmer and welcoming than his ever did.

"You don't have to if you don't want-"

"Nathan," Brooke interrupted him. "His name was Nathan," she repeated this time more for herself. Just saying his name was a weight of her shoulders.

"Just tell me if I'm being too nosy but are you still friends with your best friend?"

"No, you're fine," she reassured him. And actually this was the first time she really got to tell the story. Her story.

"Not really. I mean I just couldn't even be near the two of them together. I just had to get away. So here I am." She shrugged. There wasn't much more to say.

"So you don't have anyplace to stay? Cause I have an extra room if you want it?" Brooke glanced around the apartment. Sure it was small, but it was a lot better than anything else she was going to find in her price range in one day.

"Really? I mean it wouldn't be forever just until I get on feet." He nodded and she squealed happily. She ran over and gave him a giant hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!" She let out another squeal and he laughed. She would definitely be an interesting roommate.

"So is this my room?" she pointed to a room that was pretty much empty. Before Lucas had a chance to answer Brooke's cell phone rang.

"Answer it," Lucas encouraged after seeing Brooke's hesitant glances. Unknown number flashed on her caller id but she answered it anyway.

"Hello,"

"Brooke don't hang up, this is really important. Nathan's in the hospital."

"Well, tell your boyfriend I said hi. Bye, Peyton." And with that she hung up.

Next Chapter: Behind These Hazel Eyes


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really busy…thanks for those of you who reviewed. And everyone please review because I love them!

Chapter 3: Behind These Hazel Eyes

_Broken up, deep inside but you won't get to see the tears I cry…._

Brooke hung up her phone, oblivious to the fact that Lucas had just repeatedly called her name. Why was that backstabbing slut calling her? And why did she care so much? She wanted so much to just be nonchalant about the whole thing and not even care that her ex-boyfriend, the person she thought she would spend the rest of her life with, was in the hospital. Or that she still cared about the girl who called her and wished she could take back the things she said. But why was she always the one who felt bad. It was their indiscretion that caused her so much pain. She shouldn't feel bad because obviously neither one gave a damn about her. Deep down though, she knew she was lying to herself. But that didn't make up for what they did. She felt tears forming in her eyes and went to quickly wipe them, remembering where she was. She turned to Lucas, who held out the tissue box to her.

"Thanks," she turned away embarrassed.

"No problem, roomie." He smirked and she managed a grin through her now tear-stained face.

"God, I've only known you for a couple of hours and yet I've cried more times in front of you than anyone else." And it was true. Brooke never cried in front of Nathan. Looking back, their relationship had mostly been about appearances. Crying in front of him would be showing a sign of weakness and Brooke Davis was never one to be perceived as weak. And Peyton had been through so much in her life. After her mom died, Brooke was her only support system. She had to be the strong one for both of them.

"Well I've only known you for a couple of hours and I feel closer to you than I ever have to anyone else." He leaned forward his lips inches from hers, his breath of her face but Brooke interrupted the moment.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing this weekend?"

---

"The drive back to Tree Hill was much more eventful than the one leaving it. At least this time Brooke had someone to talk to.

"Okay, favorite band growing up?" Lucas turned to face her.

"NSYNC" Brooke answered not missing a beat.

"That's not a band. They don't play instruments."

"Not a band? Are you kidding me? If they aren't a band then why do they call it a boy band?"

Lucas seemed to ponder this for a moment then broke out laughing.

"You know, I don't know." Once he started he couldn't stop and soon Brooke joined in. The rest of the trip was filled with good times until they reached the sign that said Welcome to Tree Hill.

"Tree Hill? Isn't that where you said you were from? What's going on?" Lucas asked clearly confused. She had just asked him if he wanted to take a road trip with her, excluding the part about going to see her ex in the hospital. Brooke figured it was probably the right time to fess up though.

"You remember that phone call I got?" Lucas nodded so she continued. "Well, it was Peyton." He still looked confused and that's when she realized she had never told him Peyton's name.

"The girl who used to be my best friend." She clarified. "So she called and said that Nathan was in the hospital. And I hung up on her. But even though I hate them both I still needed to know what happened but I didn't want to go alone and I'll understand if you're mad at me." Brooke rambled before trailing off. She had to admit the whole thing was strange. People didn't just meet like this and then go on road trips. Not to mention live together. And she was starting to get a vibe that he might think it was something more. She was probably wrong though. After he'd seen what a basket case she was she doubted he would even let her move in when they got back. Oh well she'd figure something out. It wasn't going to be a tough challenge figuring out what hospital he was in because there was only one hospital in Tree Hill. Tree Hill Hospital. She marched confidently and told the woman behind the desk she was looking for Nathan Scott. Lucas trailed behind her, uncomfortable with the awkward situation that was inevitably going to happen. Brooke strolled into the area she was directed to and took in the sight before her. There were Deb and Dan Scott, the mayor and his wife, or as she always knew them Nathan's parents. Deb looked extremely worried while Dan just sat with his ever-present smirk. Then she saw Tim a couple of his other good friends hanging out in one corner. Haley James, another one of Brooke's friends sat near them. And on the opposite side of the room curled up in a ball was her former best friend Peyton Sawyer. Her normally bouncy curls were flat and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles under her eyes and tears that seemed to be flowing freely with no sign of stopping. Brooke took a deep breath before opening the door. As it creaked open everyone's eyes gazed upon her as she entered. But she wouldn't break down, she couldn't.

"Brooke, I'm so glad you came," Peyton ran to give her a hug. Brooke turned away.

"This doesn't make us friends again I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." She said harshly and she could see Peyton lose hope again. Brooke just wished none of this had happened. She wished they were still best friends and that she could just run over and give her a hug. She had to keep reminding herself, that Peyton was the one who caused all this.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore... _

"Nathan was in a severe motorcycle accident, Brooke," Deb stepped over to fill Brooke in on what had happened. "He's in a coma, and the doctors aren't sure if he is going to wake up. We've all been trying. Do you want to go talk to him?" Deb asked kindly. What was she going to say? No, she didn't want to talk to him. Because that was how she felt. But then how would she be able to justify coming all the way back here. She silently made her way to the door and walked inside. Back to her past which she had been trying to run away from. However, she forgot about an important part of her present was sitting right outside waiting for her.

Next: Because Of You!


	4. Because of You

Sorry this chapter is so short. I just don't know if I'm going to be able to update soon so I thought I give a little something. Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. Brooke/Nathan relationship butt here will be a lot of brucas by chapter 6…Hope you still enjoy!

Chapter 4:Because of You

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

Brooke walked into the hospital room slowly, taking it all in, before actually looking working up enough courage to look at him. Even in a hospital bed, hooked up to a million IV wires, bruised and banged up, he still looked good. And that pissed her off. She would have felt a lot better if she had come in here and seen him looking like a mess. Maybe she could believe that because of her he had been a mess. She knew she had been. But it would have been nice to imagine he was upset too. She sat in the chair next to him unsure of what to say.

"Hey Nathan. It's Brooke." She began. There was so much that she wanted to tell him. About what he had done. And how much he had hurt her. But she didn't know if she could say those things out loud. Because they would feel that much more real. But maybe that was the point. Maybe if she could finally let all of her feelings out she would finally be able to let Nathan go.

"You hurt me a lot," her voice cracking at the end. She didn't even know what the hell she was saying. It was just pouring out.

"You and Peyton, and what you did. You guys really screwed me up." She had to laugh. That was an understatement.

"I feel like I lost my two best friends and I don't have anyone." By this point Brooke had reached the point of tears.

"And now I have these constant walls around me. I mean yes, I'm still open to making friends but I now have a flicker of doubt. Like there is this guy Lucas. Who is really nice and cool. And I like him. But I'm afraid to get to close." Brooke put her head in her hands and tried to hold back her tears. She needed to finish this.

"I hate you, you know that," she practically yelled at his sleepless form. Hopefully these rooms were sound proof.

"This is all your fault. If it weren't for you I would still have friends, and a home, and my life back." It was almost therapeutic doing this. Especially since he wasn't awake.

"And it's not like I could stay here anymore. I tried. After you humiliated me in front of the whole town by cheating on me. Not just cheating on me, but with my best friend."

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

"But the thing that I hate the most is that I am so affected by the whole thing, I wish I could be one of those people who just doesn't care but I'm not. I do care. And I hate that. And…"

"Brooke?"

She turned at the sound of Nathan's voice. Crap. Did he just hear everything that she just said?

"Brooke, I'm really sorry that I hurt you." Nathan croaked, dehydrated. "But I want you to know, I made a huge mistake. I still love you Brooke."

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Reviews are my love…Next chapter: Gone!


	5. Gone

_I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry but thanks so much for the reviews! School has been insane and I realized I had the whole story planned about but forgot about number 9 You Found Me…so I either might adjust the story a little or just take that song out completely. Anyway here is the next chapter and I'd really appreciate any feedback._

**Chapter 5: Gone **

_You were wrong. If you think you can walk right through my door…_

"I'm sorry I'm obviously imagining things. You did not just say that you were still in love with me." Brooke looked into Nathan's piercing blue eyes for the first time since she had gotten into the room. No, this couldn't be happening. This was supposed to be her method of getting over Nathan. Just to let all of her emotions out, tell him how she actually felt without him hearing or waking up. She didn't want to talk to him. She couldn't even look at him anymore without feeling sick to her stomach. And what killed her the most was that even with every reason she had to walk out the door, her curiosity got the better of her. If Nathan was telling the truth and did still love her, why did he cheat on her? With her best friend. Who obviously still had feelings for Nathan. His was all so complicated and screwed up. It was almost lucky she got out when she did. Oh crap. She had completely forgotten about Lucas.

---

Lucas stood in the doorway waiting for Brooke to come out. He should have just waited in the car. The situation in itself was awkward. The past week had just been a whirlwind altogether. And now here he was. At the hospital in a small town in god only knows where because the girl he liked wanted to see if her ex boyfriend who cheated on her was ok. Why anyone would cheat on someone like Brooke was beyond him but it brought back a lot of old memories he wished wouldn't resurface. But he knew he was going crazy when he saw the girl he was thinking about in the hospital room. He stared back hoping that it was in fact just a mirage but when the girl turned her head and caught his eye it wasn't a dream.

"Haley?"

---

"Brooke, I know I made a lot of mistakes when we were together but I want to fix that now." Nathan pleaded.

"A lot of mistakes? So there was more than just Peyton?" Brooke was so mad she couldn't even think straight. The nerve of him was unbelievable.

"No that's not what I meant-"

"And anyway aren't you dating Peyton? So what, are you only interested in girls when you already have a backup. You don't love me, and I'm not sure you ever did. You like the chase and that's all. It's like when you had me you still needed something better, so you went to Peyton. And then you decided Peyton wasn't good enough and you think you can come crawling back to me? Well you are wrong. I hope you two have a wonderful life together." Brooke got up and started to leave.

"Brooke." Nathan called stopping her in her tracks.

"What?" she said harshly.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." She turned around to face him and was surprised to see how sincere he looked. "For everything. For hurting you, and your relationship with Peyton. I truly am sorry. I just wanted you to know that."

_There is nothing you can say. Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

"Well, you're a little late. Bye, Nathan."

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

She walked out with her head held high but inside just wanted to break down. She wasn't ready to face everyone yet. She made a quick detour to the bathroom and just let it all go and cried. This was another thing to add to the list of things she hated about herself. She hated being this emotional. She hated that she cared. Cared about if Nathan was all right, and cared that Peyton was going to get her heart broken by him too. She couldn't help it though, it was who she was. And at the end of the day there was nothing else to do but deal with it. She just had to move on and leave this all behind her.

"He's up." Were her only words to those in the waiting room before grabbing Lucas' hand and running out the hospital door.

"Whoa, slow down is everything ok?" Lucas grabbed her hand in attempt to stop her. Instead of answering she leaned up and kissed him passionately, He pulled his arm around her waist to pull her closer but then realized where they were. It probably wasn't the best idea to start making out in front of the hospital. Not that he wasn't enjoying it, he was just confused.

"Wow. Ummm what was that?" Lucas glanced at her trying to figure out what that kiss could have meant.

"I'm sorry. It was too soon and now we're living together. I am such an idiot. Obviously you aren't into me like that. I just though since you cam here and…"

This time it was Brooke who was caught off guard as Lucas gently kissed her once more.

They pulled away both with stupid grins on their faces.

"So what does this mean?"

"Well boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?"

"What do you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all just one minute we weren't anything and now we're dating. It's just going to take me a while to wrap all this around my head."

They continued their little banter on the way back to the city. Brooke, thinking about how happy she was she was finally going to get over Nathan. And Lucas, well, he was just hoping Brooke didn't still stay in contact with Haley.

_Ok I know it was a rash decision for Brooke to just run out and kiss Lucas. But hopefully it will all make sense as we keep going. Please Review! Brucas next chapter...Addicted._


	6. Addicted

I really wanted to update this weekend but I didn't… I'm also really at bad writing fluff, so I apologize now. Oh and the Haley thing wasn't supposed to make sense yet just wait for the next chapter…

**Chapter 6: Addicted**

"_It's like I can't see anything, nothing but you. I'm addicted to you…"_

Bad Luck. Everyone has it. Some just have more of it than others. Brooke seemed to have a lot more than most. Now, from the outside looking in she had the fairy tale life. Rich parents, huge mansion, head cheerleader, dating the most popular boy in school, there was nothing Brooke Davis didn't have. Even with all of this going for her, she was never truly happy. Her wonderful parents couldn't say two words to each other without ripping the each other's heads off. And that was just the once in a while she saw them. Most of the year, she lived by herself in the huge empty house. The one thing she had always convinced herself of though was that Nathan was the one thing that made her happy. And she had believed that. Until now. Because she felt happier in these last hours with Lucas than she had for the last couple of years with Nathan. So yes, maybe some people are born extremely unlucky. But maybe they just haven't met the right person to change their luck.

---

"We so need to go furniture shopping. This place just screams guy," Brooke walked into their apartment with a newfound energy. They had just gotten back from their road trip and Lucas was still exhausted.

"Baby can't we do this later. Right now I want to take a nap." Lucas waited for Brooke to argue with him but she seemed to be rooted to the floor.

Even though she told herself a million times that she was better off without Nathan she wasn't sure of it were true. And she had always figured that the next time someone called her baby or babe or any kind of name like that she would think of Nathan, or worse wish it were him saying those things. And while she was thinking of him right now, she knew she wouldn't be next time because she realized something. She was finally over Nathan.

---

"Brooke, we are not having a pink bathroom." He had to draw the line someone. After the furry chair with the matching pillow, now she wanted a pink bathroom?

"Why not? Look, it matches really well with this floral shower curtain." She walked over and pulled out the brightest shower curtain he had ever seen in his life.

"Flowers? C'mon Brooke, what about when the guys come over?" Lucas pleaded. HE really did not want that shower curtain.

"Yeah cause your blue with the little basketball on it is so manly," She giggled. She loved how red his face got when he was embarrassed. Too cute.

"You know what…?" he said trying to come up with a comeback. Instead, in the middle of the shower curtain section of Bed Bath and Beyond he grabbed her and kissed her. Unfortunately it didn't last too long. Some annoying little boy ran over and yelled

"Get a room," before he ran away hysterical.

Brooke pulled away and couldn't contain her laughter either. And every time she thought she was calming down she would look at Lucas and start all over again. And at that moment everything was perfect. If only it could stay that way a little longer.

The ride home was enjoyable for both. Since neither one would back down on the bathroom, they settled on a pretty green.

"I'm tired, do you want to do everything tomorrow?" Brooke asked as they reached their apartment.

"That sounds good to me." Lucas started to say while turning the key. "Oh my God."

"Why are you just standing there?" Brooke pushed past him and looked at the person standing in front of her.

"Haley! What are you doing here?"

ReviewsLOVE!


	7. Where is Your Heart?

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time….School is way too stressful. Anyway, thanks again for your reviews I love them and finally the Haley Lucas thing will be explained. I hope you enjoy and Reviews are seriously love**

**Where is Your Heart?**

_Where is your heart? Cause I don't really feel you_

Trust. The foundation of any relationship. But how can you really tell if the person is trustworthy? Trust is something you earn, its not just given to you. So what do you do when a person seems so honest and sincere, and you want to move on from your past so badly that you do. You risk it all and give your trust to someone else. But what happens when you know nothing about his past? And what happens when you find out more?

---

"Oh my God! Hales! What are you doing here?" Brooke shrieked running over to her old friend. Haley James had always been quite the enigma. She had moved to Tree Hill from the city the middle of junior year but had been very quiet and reserved. Until Brooke needed another member of the cheerleading squad and decided that 'tutor girl' would be perfect. However opposite they were, the two surprisingly became good friends.

"I came here to talk to you," she paused glancing at the other figure in the room.

"About Lucas."

"Haley," Lucas tried to interject. Tried to stop what seemed was inevitably going to happen. He had finally gotten his life back on track and was finally happy. And _she_ of all people was going to show up and ruin it.

"Wait you two know each other?" Brooke's ecstatic grin was slowly dwindling and she now eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"We did," Lucas said before Haley had a chance to respond.

"But it was a long time ago, and we are completely different people now. I mean I know I've changed so much since then." He trailed off at a complete loss for words. All of the ways he had pictured this night ending; this was not one of them.

"People don't change," Haley jumped in ready to tell the real reason she had come. "They can pretend to be someone else but they are still the same person that they were."

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Brooke screamed shutting Haley and Lucas up. She had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. And that scared her.

"I'm worried about you Brooke," Haley said as Lucas just sat down in the corner. He probably needed to save his voice.

"Why? Is this because of Nathan? Because I am soo over him…"

"It's not about Nathan, I already told you, it's about Lucas."

"Okay, well what about Lucas?" Brooke was getting really tired about beating around the bush. Would someone please just say what the hell was going on?

"Lucas may not be who you think he is,"

"Haley this is completely unfair," Lucas started to interrupt deciding that just sitting back might make this worse.

"Shut up Lucas. I want to hear what she has to say." Brooke yelled again and Lucas shrank back in silence. He'd never seen Brooke this mad before. And honestly? She was a little scary.

"Well before I lived in Tree Hill, I used to live here, in New York."

"I already knew that Haley," You could see the steam coming out of Brooke's ears by now. Seriously how long did it take these people to tell a story?

"I know I was just setting the stage." Brooke rolled her eyes. This was going to take forever.

"So I had always been really shy and I had been a tutor here too. Well one day I was assigned the school's hotshot basketball star. And I was completely dreading it. But then I met him and I thought he was nice and sweet. And I fell for him. Hard. I mean, I was in love with this boy. And I thought he was in love with me too." She stopped for a minute to turn around and wipe her eyes. She really didn't want either one of them to see her cry.

"So then my family went away for spring break and I was going to come home early to surprise him. I ran into his house cause it was always unlocked and I heard sounds coming from upstairs. And he was in bed with someone else."

"That sucks Hales." Brooke said oblivious to the point of the story. Because in her mind she couldn't believe what that story meant because if that was true…

"Brooke it was Lucas. Lucas was the one that cheated on me."

Secrets. Another thing relationships are known for. And why did everything always happen to her? Maybe Lucas didn't directly cheat on her but he cheated on someone. Which puts him in the same category as Nathan. So what's a girl to do? Do you forgive him? Do you never speak to him again? Brooke didn't know what to think but one thing was for sure. She definitely did not see that one coming.

**Please Review! **


	8. Walk Away

**OK I don't even know where to start. I am so amazingly sorry it has taken me this long to update. If no one is still reading this story I'll understand because I suck. But I'm kind of curious…is anyone still interested in any other story ive started like wonderful or Beautiful Disaster? Because I think I'm going to stick to updating this again but if I think people might still want to read the other ones….let me know.**

**And this chapter might have taken me so long because it is not a very happy brucas chapter and the show hasn't been very happy brucas either. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope its ok!**

**Chapter 8: Walk Away**

_I'm looking for attention. Not another question. Should you stay or should you go?_

Mind over matter. That had always been the Brooke Davis way of keeping her heart safe. Love wasn't really something she believed in. Every example she had ever seen of it failed. Look at her parents. They didn't love each other, they loved the idea of the other. Her mother loved having a rich husband, so that she never had to work a day in her life and was pampered to no end. And her dad? Well, her mom was the perfect society wife. But they didn't love each other. And because of that Brooke never really knew what love was. She had thought she was in love with Nathan. She really did. In the back of her head though, she knew she was guarded. And then Lucas came along and it didn't feel so forced anymore, But no, things could never just go right for Brooke Davis.

---

"_Brooke it was Lucas. Lucas was the one that cheated on me." _

"Lucas who?" Brooke croaked still holding on to the last thread of hope that it wasn't Lucas. Her Lucas.

Haley just stared at her confirming her thoughts.

"Brooke-" Lucas started but faltered when seeing the look on her face.

"Is it true" The look on her face was strange. It was completely emotionless. He didn't know if it was shock or she just didn't care either way. Somehow he didn't think it was the second one.

"Brooke," he tried again but it was so hard. He couldn't believe this was happening. "It was a long time ago. I was a completely different pers-"

"So it is true" she cut him off, her voice still void of any emotion. It was just dead like she was hearing what he was saying but not actually absorbing it.

"I trusted you," she chocked out this time her voice cracking. But she was going to stay strong. She was not going to be like last time.

"_Hey baby I got out of work early and I just thought I'd" Her face turned a deathly white as she stared at the image in front of her. There was her best friend in only her bra and underwear straddled on top of her boyfriend with a guilty look on her face._

"_Oh my God. I cannot believe you two. All this time you were supposedly my best friend and you've been screwing my boyfriend? How long?" Brooke glared at Peyton waiting for her to respond. "I said how long." Brooke cried no longer able to hold back tears. This was not how her life was supposed to be. She was supposed to marry Nathan. And Peyton was supposed to be her maid of honor. But honor was the last thing Brooke would associate Peyton with and she could barely look at Nathan anymore._

"_Babe just calm down." Nathan tried to interject._

"_Don't tell me to calm down Nathan! This is all your fault. No this is both of your faults! If I never speak to either of you again I'll be fine." She could barely make her way to the door her tears were streaming so far down her face. _

She snapped back into the conversation only hearing key words from Lucas like "sorry" and "mistake". You know what? She couldn't take this. So she did what anyone in her situation would have done.

_Well, if you don't have the answer _

_Why you still standin' here_

_Just walk away _

"Lucas, honestly I just don't care." She said coolly knowing full well it was a lie. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"It was so nice meeting you," she said in the same ice tone leaving Haley and Lucas to just stare after her. As soon as she shut the door behind her she let the tears fall. She was so blindsided that she didn't notice the figure on the ground until she gracefully tripped over a pair of crutches. And that was when she saw him.

Covered in casts was none other than the man she had been just thinking about.

"What the hell are you doing here Nathan? It's really not a good time."

"I heard Haley was coming and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"So I'm guessing you know. About everything?"

"Well it's a long car ride" she grinned and Brooke remembered why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.  
"So do you want to go get a drink or something?" He asked never taking his eyes off of her.

"I don't think Peyton would be too happy about that," she answered walking away from him.

"Brooke nothing is going on between me and Peyton. I told her already I'm not in love with her; I'm still in love with you.

She couldn't exactly explain what she did next. She knew what Nathan was doing. She knew she shouldn't follow him and get that drink. Bu then again the new her was supposed to take chances. She just had no idea what she was getting herself into.

_I wanna love__I want a fire_

_To feel the burn on my desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

Next chapter: You Found Me

And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update!!


End file.
